This invention relates to a connecting element for a coaxial high-frequency cable that has an inner conductor, a dielectric that surrounds the inner conductor and a tubular outer conductor that is oriented concentrically to the inner conductor, whereby the end of the outer conductor is widened in a cone shape to create an encircling contact surface, consisting of a jack with an encircling projection designed to make contact with the inner surface of the contact surface of the outer conductor, and whereby the projection has a conical outer surface, the jack further having a tubular segment that surrounds the outer conductor in the use position, and of an axially movable contact sleeve that on one end has an encircling, conically widened inner surface that is designed to make contact with the outer surface of the contact surface of the outer conductor, whereby the contact sleeve can be pressed by a rotational movement of the jack against the contact surface of the outer conductor (DE 27 24 862 C2).
Such a connecting element is used, for example, to connect a coaxial high-frequency cable--abbreviated "HF cable" below--to a continuing plug-in connection, a HF instrument or for patching with another HF cable. The inner conductors of the HF cable are thereby generally interconnected by means of a pin and a corresponding socket or jack. Frequently there are problems with the connection of the outer conductors of the HF cable, because when sufficient contact is not achieved, intermodulation phenomena can occur. That can lead to the excitation of new frequencies, which can in turn have a disruptive influence on the actual useful signal.
On the connecting element of the prior art described in the above mentioned DE 27 24 862 C2, the bonding of the outer conductor represents an improvement over other designs of the prior art, in spite of its simple construction, by the interaction of the conical projection on the jack and the conical contact sleeve. Nevertheless, disruptive intermodulation phenomena appear.